The silence of a monster
by Neon dagger
Summary: Naruto is kidnnaped after the sealing by Orochimaru who experiments and uses the curse mark on the young Naruto lets see what monster is made of this Note this is a harem and has genderbent charaters also the whole Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto
1. Chapter 1

The silence of a monster

I don't own Naruto

Please review and note this will be a harem with a max of four ladies.

A young boy hopped out of his small bed and looked at his room in distaste the metal walls where to plain and they made the room much colder than his body was comfortable with.

The boy yawned and scratched his pale and scaly skin on his cheeks that had dark whisker like marks and ran his fingers through his yellow but slightly grey hair and used all nine of his tails to grab separate pieces of clothing for his day hissing while they did this.

"I wonder if sensei will let me get a better room after today?" asked the boy to seemingly no one when a feminine voice responded "Probably not Naruto even though you did endure absorbing a full nine tails worth of my chakra."

The now named Naruto sighed "Yeah you're probably right I just figured sensei would prefer for me to be in my best health for training and the experiments."

"Well will probably best to ask before today's experiments because you probably won't see him for a while because he needs to go see his informant personally and then back to his main base and today you are going to have two very dangerous operations done." said the voice quickly.

Naruto paused "Yeah something to deal with my eyes all of them." he stopped and looked at his tails which stared back and stuck their forked tongue out at him "And something else that deal with traveling near instantaneously."

Naruto finished putting his loose fitting cloths and walked out of the door towards his sensei's study down the long hallways occasionally passing a doctor or a fellow student and experiment.

And just as he was about to enter his masters study felt the mark his sensei gave him many years ago burn horribly but due to this happening for years he was not bothered to much by it, in fact he usually used it as his alarm clock and his sensei used it as a sort of come here or if he was bad enough his focused on it and this flooded Naruto with pain.

Naruto knock at the door with three slow and steady raps and waited but soon after a voice sounded from behind the door "Come in Naruto."

Naruto opened and walked through the door and up to his master quietly schooling his features as he did so "Orochimaru-sensei what have you called me for?"

"Naruto-kun my dear student we are going to do some very dangerous experiments and I want you to be aware you are most likely going to die but if you live you will be one of the most powerful creatures alive with the Kyuubi and the bloodlines that have been granted to you, it is rather unfortunate that I can't take over your body but since I can't I have a position for you, if you live that is." said Orochimaru.

"What would that be Sensei?" questioned Naruto, Orochimaru smirked "After the surgery which I will be preforming myself, I want you to begin training under the sound four until I get back and after that become my personal assistant and body guard."

Naruto bowed "Thank you for your gracious offer and I accept." Orochimaru's smile grew "You better survive because I might need your help in the capture of a possible curse mark bearer."

"As you wish Sensei and when may I ask are the experiments to begin?" asked Naruto his head still bowed to hide his grimace at the prospect of future pain.

"Ah, they will begin in two hours so I want you to talk to your little companion and get IT to help you live if at all possible." said Orochimaru.

Naruto brought his head up to look at Orochimaru "I will try Sensei." "Very good now go back to your room and try to make contact." replied Orochimaru.

"As you wish Sensei." responded Naruto before bowing and turning to leave.

After Naruto had gotten back to his room he got in a meditative position his tails splaying out around him he then closed his eyes all of them (tail eyes included) and the world around him seemed to fade away.

The first thing Naruto felt was a body slamming into his and knocking them both onto the floor "You haven't actually visited me in days you jerk!" said the now known girl as she got off of Naruto.

Naruto shrugged "I can't help it if my training gets in the way of visiting although I should thank you again Kyuu-chan also you are crushing my tails." "Ugh sorry but I told you to stop you don't have to keep thanking me getting rid of the influence of that seal it got annoying after the first 57 times you said it !" responded the now named Kyuubi as she stood up and Naruto followed suit straightening his tails out as he did so.

"I can't help it you get such a cute face when your mad." said Naruto Kyuubi blushed "Well I can't have a slave for a container now can I?" replied Kyuubi.

"Well I suppose not but we became pretty good friends after that though." responded Naruto immediately. "You idiot we are not friends we are just partners." yelled Kyuubi the blush increasing from embarrassment at the fact that a human thought that they were friend.

"Any way do you think that you will have enough power to increase our odds of survival?" questioned Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"I am the queen of Bijuu, my chakra replenishes almost insta" Kyuubi was interrupted before her rant could get to far in "That's great that means we will be able to leave soon!" cheered Naruto "After we get some more training in of course." Naruto gained a smirk.

"I still can't believe were able to keep the act up of Orochimaru's puppet." said Kyuubi, "Oh trust me it's hard but once you are used to killing and people's screams of pain it's not so bad." said Naruto sarcastically.

"Although I will admit a part of me has stopped caring about killing or even torturing people or even my allies, so first thing I am going to do when we leave is I am going to Konoha." Kyuubi grimaced.

"Yeah I know but I need to be a ninja and I would also like to have friends and maybe even a family one day and to do that and live comfortably I would like to not be a sociopath if that's possible." said Naruto.

"Ok first off you aren't a sociopath I would have been able to tell and second why Konoha?" replied Kyuubi

"Well my adorable friend one reason would be to spite Orochimaru, the second would be that Konoha has the best mind shrinks of the entire nation." said Naruto.

An hour and 45 min. of banter and conversation pass

Naruto woke from his meditation at the sound of his door opening, he turned look at who it was and to his great surprise it was Tayuya "Oi, fuck boy Lord Orochimaru wants to see you now." "Gees I see you haven't rained in that mouth of yours Tayuya-chan." replied Naruto.

"Oh shut your mouth ya little fucker and HURRY up unless you want to die!" yelled Tayuya, "Well I mean there's a big chance I might die today any way so who cares." stated Naruto putting his act back up.

Tayuya grimaced, she liked Naruto he was a nice kid if a little odd but who wouldn't be after growing up in Orochimaru's care? And with that they began the trek to the lab.

A few min. later they had arrived at their destination Tayuya turned to him and said "Well fuck face I can't say that I won't miss you so good luck." and then she leaned down and kissed his forehead before ruffling Naruto's hair and walking off.

Naruto was frozen having never been touch like that before "What was that?" he mentally asked Kyuubi "Well my young innocent in some ways and not so much in others boy that was called a kiss and there are a couple types of them they are mainly used to show affection but I will explain more after the operations." replied Kyuubi.

"Well let's get this over with." said Naruto before walking into the lab seeing Orochimaru near the sterile metal table that Naruto was well acquainted with and around that table there was equipment and a glass jar that had 20 eyes floating in it but Naruto couldn't see what they looked like.

There was also a glass container that had an odd forest green liquid and another right next to it which held a pitch black liquid Naruto grimaced, thinking about how those were probably going to be in his body soon.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun your finally here." he paused "You took longer than I thought you would to get here why?" questioned Orochimaru.

"Sorry master but I was struggling with the Kyuubi but I gained the support needed to increase my chances of survival." replied Naruto.

"Oh, I see well let us begin and with luck you will live to serve me better." said Orochimaru as he gestured to the table which Naruto then walked over too and then laid down on.

Orochimaru grabbed a needle leading to an IV drip which Naruto knew was an antistatic made by Orochimaru himself and looked for a good vain to put the needle into finding one he stuck it in making Naruto scrounge his face at the pinch of the needle and not long after that Naruto passed out.

5 hours later and switch perspective

Hiruzen had been informed that they had found one of Orochimaru's bases 6 hour's run for an ANBU in the Northwest and he was considering going himself to help if Orochimaru was there.

Hiruzen was busy contemplating the pros and cons of leaving when a small blonde and orange wearing blur crashed thru his door "Hey old man you won't guess how today went!" yelled the blur as it came to a stop.

"Oh and how did it go Naruko?" asked Hiruzen "It was super boring we had to listen to Iruka-sensei and me and Satski got into another fight." replied Naruko.

"I don't know why you two fight so much but Naruko I need you to leave I am going somewhere and I should be back by tomorrow." said Hiruzen making up his mind about leaving.

"Hey are you trying to get me to leave because you don't want to listen to me!?" yelled Naruko "No I have somewhere important to be and if we are lucky your class might gain some new classmates." responded Hiruzen in a stern tone.

Naruko looked down and nodded thinking that she was being scolded seeing this Hiruzen sighed "Naruko I am not scolding you so don't look so down, here go buy some ramen." said Hiruzen while handing her some money.

At this Naruko's eyes lit up at this and she grabbed the money before yelling out a thanks as she ran out the door "That child is going to give me a heart attack one of this days." he muttered.

Hiruzen then Minato's picture and Hiruzen then got up and called his ANBU guard to him and he then had them collect a few more individuals for the plan he had planned.

6 hours later a mission sight

Hiruzen summoned Enma and turned him into his staff form just in case and on that note the squad of 30 ANBU plus himself ran towards the base taking out any guards they came across as quietly as possible.

They had just entered the base when one guard who was wounded managed to trigger the alarm and the flashing red lights and a siren played at an almost deafening level of loudness.

Around 20 min. later most of the people in the base had been killed quite a few prisoners had been as well then when Hiruzen had discovered the file room which held all his experiment logs or at least the copies of this location when Hiruzen became curios and looked in the N-Us (the files a labeled in the subjects first and last name) and to his horror he found something.

A file named Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki Hiruzen called Inu over before he read the file and once they were both there and he had read the name they both read the file and became more and more horrified as they continued until they reached the latest experiment where they both looked up in shock and yelled for the team to rally.

Once the people were gathered the looked at Hiruzen waiting for orders which they got "All of you look for a room number 375-09 and see if there is a boy with bandages around his eyes which he will have twenty." he paused and allowed them to absorb the shock and continued.

"He has to normal eyes and nine snake heads which will also have bandages wrapped around them where the eyes would be and they are attached to his lower back like tails get him and return him but be careful not to harm him we need him safe and unharmed." said Hiruzen strictly and with that they all took off except for Hiruzen who stayed in place and waited while he and talked to Enma.

5 days later change in perspective

Naruto awoke with a yawn and gauze around all his eyes which they still hurt from whatever it was that Orochimaru had done to him and somehow he was able to feel that there were plants near him flowers to be specifically.

"So whatever the pedophile had done to me revolved around my eyes and plants so far and I will find out the rest later but for now….I am going to enjoy this new comfortable and warm bed and room." said Naruto to himself almost yelling at the end as he snuggled his blankets.

"I can't believe he actually gave me this room its great" Naruto whispered to himself "NARUTO you never asked Orochimaru about a better room!" screamed Kyuubi.

Naruto bolted up in bed and tried to get out of it before he heard the sound of a body flicker and a few steps towards him and an old withered voice speak "Naruto relax I needed to talk to you and explain a few things." said the old man.

"But for now, Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki welcome to Konoha."

And cut

Please review

Pairings that are set Naruto x Kyuubi three spots remaining in the harem votes will be held to decide who please vote in reviews


	2. Chapter 2

The silence of a monster chapter 2

New home, school, and A SISTER?!

Please review

Recap

"I can't believe he actually gave me this room its great" Naruto whispered to himself "NARUTO you never asked Orochimaru about a better room!" screamed Kyuubi.

Naruto bolted up in bed and tried to get out of it before he heard the sound of a body flicker and a few steps towards him and an old withered voice speak "Naruto relax I needed to talk to you and explain a few things." said the old man.

"But for now, Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki welcome to Konoha."

Currently

"How in the hell did you learn MY name old man, wait did you say we are in Konoha?" said Naruto.

"Yes we are inside Konoha's walls right now in fact you are in the hospital right now." replied the old man "My name is Hiruzen by the way."

Naruto paused "Hiruzen as in the Hokage of the leaf that Hiruzen?" questioned Naruto "Yes, please hold on a second." said Hiruzen

Hiruzen then made some hand seals "silencing no Jutsu" before continuing "But yes I am and how may I ask do you know me?" replied Hiruzen.

"Oh, Orochimaru wouldn't shut up about how many ways in which he wanted to kill you it was actually really annoying after a while." said Naruto.

"I see….well any way I would like to offer you a place in Konoha's military after your short probation if you agree that is and we could look into getting that curse mark sealed if you wished." said Hiruzen.

"Actually I have a friend who took care of the influence of the seal years ago." replied Naruto, "Oh and who might that be?" asked Hiruzen dreading the possible answers.

"The Kyuubi, my friend and partner she has kept me alive for years and made me stronger thru the experiments that were done on me." replied Naruto as he touched his bandaged eyes.

Hiruzen almost dropped the file he was holding at hearing that Naruto was friends and partners with the Kyuubi "You are partners with…It." said Hiruzen.

"She, Kyuubi is a she." replied Naruto seriously "She gives me a head ache whenever I don't correct people for calling her an it or him."

"I see well any way if you accept I will ask you to keep that information to yourself." said Hiruzen as he opened up the file he had brought with him. "Any way I am going to tell you a bit about your only living relative…natural living relative, your sister to be precise."

"I have a sister?!" yelled Naruto sitting up in his bed again "Yes, her name is Naruko Uzumaki, she is your twin and she is a genin to be in the academy." replied Hiruzen calmly as he gently pushed him back on to the bed.

"Before I tell you any more about your family do you except my offer, join our ranks and be joined with your family or be held prisoner to prevent Orochimaru from finding and using you." said Hiruzen.

Naruto tilted his head down in thought before he brought his head up in the general direction of Hiruzen "I accept."

Hiruzen smiled at Naruto although Naruto couldn't see it "I really wish I didn't have these blindfolds on their really itchy and I hate not being able to see." said Naruto as he scratched around his eyebrow.

"Oh, I almost forgot the doctors said that it was ok for you to take those off." said Hiruzen with a smile "Why did you leave on then!?" asked/yelled Naruto as he made one of his tails bite the bindings away making him flinch at the sudden light.

"It was a precaution in case you declined my offer after all a blinded enemy is easier to capture than one who can see right?" asked Hiruzen knowingly as he watched Naruto's tails free themselves from their bindings revealing more of the strange eyes that were in his heads.

One of the snake tails stuck their tongue out at him as if measuring something before it moved away and laid down in the sunlight.

Hiruzen then flipped thru the file until he got to the pages he wanted and pulled them out and handed them to Naruto.

The first page was a picture of his sister that listed her likes and dislikes, favorite food and hobbies while the second and third had a picture of him while on the operating table while Orochimaru implanted his new eyes.

A picture of the eyes and a discerption of the possible functions movement prediction, Justus copying/prediction, increased attention to detail, and finally the ability to see much farther than the average eye and better in the dark.

But due to the fact that they were prototypes they may have more or less abilities than listed. "So basically he was trying to make a sharigan." muttered Naruto under his breath.

"Yes Orochimaru was always obsessed with the sharigan who knew he would try to make his own version." said Hiruzen as he reached over a grabbed a hand held mirror before handing it to Naruto who then examined his eyes with it "Although I am thankful that my original eye color is still there but the slits are going to take some getting used to." (The eyes have a Y shaped set of slits that are a deep crimson but they don't connect or touch the pupil)

"Agreed they are quite unnerving especially on your tails" said Hiruzen as he gestured to them which earned him a faint hiss from them in response.

Naruto's eyes and slits narrowed as he stared at Hiruzen "When will I meet Naruko?" asked Naruto "You can meet her today if you like but I am going to have to ask you to reframe from mentioning your first last name." replied Hiruzen.

"Why, why should I avoid mentioning Namikaze to her, it is her last name as well isn't it…unless she doesn't know." said Naruto faintly.

"Yes unlike you she is not well trained yet and while she has potential she isn't very focused so to protect her I hid her last name." replied Hiruzen.

"I understand I will wait until she is strong enough to defend herself, I won't lose my family because of a damn name." said Naruto angrily.

"Ok Naruto after she leaves though you will be taken to the T&I division to begin interrogations with Inoichi before your probation begins which will coincidently end at the same time as the academy which you are going to take a part in." said Hiruzen as he smiled at Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the bed before looking up and asking with a cursed Jutsu that all children and women were able to do the dreaded Puppy dog eyes no jutsu (although for Naruto it's more like kit eyes no jutsu) and asked "Please don't make me go to the boring academy Hokage-sama.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Naruko used that look so often that it didn't affect him near as much as the common man "Yes Naruto you are going to the academy for the full two years until graduation." said Hiruzen barely hanging on to his resolve as he then walked over towards the door.

"I will be back with Naruko shortly so sleep or something until I get back." said Hiruzen as he closed the door.

Naruto the looked back in the mirror and froze before yelling "That bastard turned most of my hair green!" Naruto quickly picked up the file again before looking at the second page, behind the one which held his possible doujutsu and their possible abilities.

Naruto looked at the picture and description of the donor of the abilities that the transfusion was supposed to give him and when he found it his new hair color made sense, the guy had leaf green hair.

Naruto shuddered as he looked at the picture "Well at least I don't have the skin tones." muttered Naruto before he froze and as one of his tails looked at the other tails, the right four were pure black and the other four were white and the one in the middle was half and half.

Naruto quickly went over the bathroom and took off the shirt the hospital provided and became shocked his skin was normal until it got to his mid chest and then it faded in to the two colors…all...the …way down.

Naruto began to sweat and for the first time in his life he prayed to every god, goddesses that it didn't happen "There" before closing his eyes and pulling the front of his pants over and opened his eyes.

Least to say the whole hospital heard his cry of despair.

With Hiruzen

Hiruzen suddenly shuddered mid step and had the urge to cover his private bits feeling as if some poor man has had the one thing that should not be messed with be, be defiled in some form.

After a second to mourn Hiruzen continued to look for Naruko and began to walk over to the one ramen stand that Naruko loved the most and thus, there he found her slurping some ramen.

Hiruzen got a little closer before speaking and those who were in the stall immediately got up and bowed in respect of course Naruko was ignorant to this as she was lost in the bliss known as ramen almost ready to add another bowl to her stack.

"Naruko." said Hiruzen Naruko paused turned around bowl still in hand and her mouth fell open letting the noodles in her mouth fall out.

Naruko's face then became panicked and she shouted "Whatever it was I didn't do it I have been in class all day except for the past 20 minutes which I have been in here, I swear."

"Naruko whatever it is you did it but that's not what I am here for. Finish eating first and then follow me it's very important to you." replied Hiruzen.

"Ok just give me a sec." said Naruko as she began inhaling the ramen.

After a few seconds Naruko put the bowl in the stack and pulled out her wallet and paid before walking next to Hiruzen as he began the trek back to the hospital.

10 min. later at the hospital with Naruto

Naruto was still trying to get over the fact that certain parts of his anatomy were two different colors by reading up on the guy who's genes were responsible.

He grimaced as he read that this Zetsu guy was cannibalistic and seemed to have a split personality disorder that manifested on both halves of his body the right half brutally honest, smart and vicious and strategic.

While the left was kind and slightly playful, and a little less intelligent than its other half and known abilities were borderline instantaneous travel as long as he had access to the ground or plants and had a very weak version of the Mokuton.

Naruto was surprised "This guy had some strong and interesting abilities." he muttered before continuing in his reading.

Its right half could reshape itself and stretch/extended and ability was to slowly drain chakra and refill others thru physical contact and the final two abilities the ability to mimic others in physical and chakra appearance.

Naruto sighed "This guy would suck to make an enemy of" "I agree." said Kyuubi Naruto jolted up "Where have you been?" questioned Naruto mentally "I was taking a nap, what else could I do in here." was the Kyuubi's reply.

"Sorry I will try to fix up my mind scape soon, but seriously if I gain even half of the abilities listed along with you well we will be quite dangerous." responded Naruto.

"Yeah but we can talk about that later you have company?" said Kyuubi "What are you talking about?" asked Naruto as he then noticed that the door was half open.

"Man I am losing my touch I need to get back in shape it's only been a couple of days." said an exasperated Naruto a girl that Naruto assumed was Naruko and a couple seconds later Hiruzen entered.

Hiruzen then waited till the door was closed and he then did some hand seals "silencing no jutsu" before speaking "Naruto this is Naruko Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded and said "Hi" happily as he stood up and let Hiruzen continue but he was interrupted by Naruko "Who is he and why would he be important to me?" asked Naruko curiously.

"Naruko don't interrupt and he is Naruto Uzumaki your twin brother." finished Hiruzen Naruko gained a shocked look and suddenly launched forward and latched on to Naruto with tears in her eyes.

"Were have you been you Meany!" yelled Naruko Naruto looked over to Hiruzen asking permission with his eyes to which Hiruzen nodded.

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat worried he might scary his only family away "I-I was kidnapped not long after our birth and was experimented on until a couple of days ago when the place I was kept in was raided and I was brought back here." replied Naruto seriously.

Naruko got up and looked at him and then back to Hiruzen who nodded and then spoke "I was a part of the team that found Naruto those few days ago."

Naruko gripped Naruto tighter as she hugged him again and began crying hard at the hellish sounding past of her only living family member compared to him solitude sounded much better than cruel experiments.

(Note Hiruzen didn't want to but due to the council he said that Naruko was the container of the Kyuubi and let it spread to avoid war but she got more help money and living space wise but was treated like Naruto from the original story line otherwise and she has whisker marks as well)

Suddenly Naruko screamed and jumped back as one of Naruto's tails came up and licked some of her tears "What is that!?" asked/yelled Naruko.

"Oh my tails they are from one of the experiments preformed on me." replied Naruto plainly "Oh, so it won't you know bite me?" shyly asked Naruko not wanting to bring up their color figuring it was from another experiment.

"No, well not unless I tell them to." replied Naruto with a playful smile as he made them all look at her from various places finally getting used to the clearer details that his eyes provided.

"Ok…so can we go get ramen together?" asked Naruko trying to avoid the snake eyes and focus on Naruto's even if they were the same it felt right to look him in what would have been and should have been his only eyes.

"Unfortunately that can't happen today, maybe tomorrow Naruto has an appointment that he has to go to." said Hiruzen at this Naruko lost a bit of her spark before Hiruzen spoke again.

"Actually Naruko I have some good news for you Naruto will actually be joining your class soon in a week or so to be accurate." said Hiruzen.

Naruto and his tails withered as Naruko choked him with her now exceedingly tight hug Naruto began tapping her arm "Agh, I tap, I give please let go!" begged Naruto.

Naruko realizing that she was choking him let go "Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to choke you." replied Naruko "Well Naruko I believe that it's time for Naruto's appointment so for now say good bye." said Hiruzen.

Naruko nodded and hugged him one last time before running out of the while saying goodbye and once she was gone Naruto's eyes became serious as he walked over to Hiruzen and let the old man body flicker them to the T&I department.

Hiruzen then led Naruto who was freaking quite a few people out as he and his tails were looking all over and the snakes kept sticking their tungues out smelling the scent of two very familiar things blood and fear.

After a couple of minutes they arrived at an office and Hiruzen opened the door and allowed Naruto to go first and once inside Hiruzen introduced Naruto to Inoichi the head of the mental torture division of T&I after shaking hands Hiruzen told Naruto that they could began when he was ready.

So Naruto relaxed and nodded his head silently as Inoichi began his clan's hand signs.

And cut

Please review and say your part for the remaining positions in the harem.


	3. Chapter 3

Silence of a monster

I don't own Naruto

Note the harem has been picked and extended by three Naruko, Satsuki, Hinata, Tayuya, Shina, and finally Isaribi

Recap

After a couple of minutes they arrived at an office and Hiruzen opened the door and allowed Naruto to go first and once inside Hiruzen introduced Naruto to Inoichi the head of the mental torture division of T&I after shaking hands Hiruzen told Naruto that they could began when he was ready.

So Naruto relaxed and nodded his head silently as Inoichi began his clan's hand signs.

Currently

Naruto was walking along side Naruko who to impress Naruto who was now going to be living with her from now on had woken up early and led him to the school.

Naruto sighed remembering the "Interrogation" which he passed it felt weird and invasive having a stranger in his mind and when Mister Yamanaka came out of his mind he diagnosed Naruto to be an able mind if only lacking in common decorum and not having a good grasp on the concept of affection.

Naruto had then been taken to Naruko's house and to his shock Naruko wanted to share a bed with him but he didn't fight against it very much it after all she would help keep him warm at night so yeah.

Naruto shook his head making his sister look over at him and ask "What'cha thinking about?" Naruto looked at her "Nothing really important, but how is the school here is it intense or what?" countered Naruto.

"Well kinda some people drop out and I personally suck at writing tests." replied Naruko blushing in embarrassment as she spoke.

"Hey don't feel bad I suck at writing tests two, I may be smart on my feet but other than that." responded Naruto as he shrugged.

"But how you were trained before you came here so how are you not good at those?" asked Naruko.

"Well just because you're powerful or skilled doesn't mean that are smart or at least book smart." replied Naruto as he looked at Naruko who was looking up in contemplation.

Naruto paused as he was walking and his tails which were follow behind low to the ground also raised and began hissing in agitation people were staring intently at both him and his sister and were muttering about monsters and demons Naruko stopped when she realized that Naruto wasn't beside her anymore.

"Naruto?" she questioned as she tried to turn towards him only to feel something scaly wrap around her stomach and then while still moving the scaly object and whatever it was attached to launched onto the roofs and began to run in the general direction of the school.

"Naruto! Why are we running?" yelled Naruko turning to look at her brother as best she could with the snake tail wrapped around her.

"I don't like who they were looking at us." replied Naruto quietly as his hair shadowed his eyes but he quickly shuck his head I had to remind himself that he wasn't allowed to "teach" people to respect him and leave him alone.

Naruto sighed but brought his head up will if he can't hurt them physically then he would humiliate them later "Your passing the school!" yelled Naruko pointing to the right at a large building.

Naruto's right sided tails stretched out and wrapped around a pole before yanking the around towards the school.

Naruko then stuck her arms up and yelled "WWWWEEEE!" at the short flight from the quick change in direction.

Naruto after landing yelled "Which window leads to our class?" Naruko then pointed to a window on the third floor one of the building.

Naruto had one of his tails line up with her finger to get a better view at the window he nodded and sped up until he was in the court yard Naruto grinned back at Naruko before jumping up and thru the conveniently open window.

Only to land on top of a girl with pitch black hair and eyes, after a few seconds Naruto began to try to get up and partly squeezed his hand earning a small eep and a squishy feeling in his hand.

Naruto opened his odd eyes to see his hand placed on the black haired girl's chest his eyebrows raised in surprise "Oh, I am sorry." and as he said this he began to get up only to be viciously torn away by Naruko.

"Naruto stay away from Satsuki she is a jerk!" said Naruko while shaking Naruto violently when a voice broke interrupted Naruko before she could continue.

"Hey dobe who is this?" asked the black haired girl in a stuck up tone but before she could get an answer Iruka entered and did his bit of yelling at the children to sit down but he called Naruto down to introduce himself.

"Ok everyone this is Naruto." he turned towards Naruto "Please write your name on the board along with likes, dislikes, dreams, and any skills that you would like to share with the class."

Naruto nodded and wrote his name on the board gaining shocked looks from most of the class a pink haired girl screeched out "How are you related to that idiot!?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and is tails raised and began hissing menacingly at her "Well that "Idiot is my SISTER." growled Naruto as his tails opened their mouths exposing their fangs as their hissing grew in volume.

Several kids winced as the boy glared at the girl angrily before he turned back to the board and writing under likes training, sister, and my tails and eyes.

He then moved on to dislikes annoying girls, one of his tails looked directly at the pink haired girl as he wrote this, people who judge before they actually know the person.

This gained the attention of a girl wearing glasses and a big fluffy coat who was now paying full attention to Naruto.

Naruto then moved to the special skills and simply decided to troll the class and put figure it out yourselves earning a deadpan from the class when he moved so they could read.

Several civilian kids thought the day made jokes about Naruto's appearance but the clan kid knew that this might be the start of a new clan so they tried to get to know him but the boy was always busy talking to Naruko.

To Hiruzen

Hiruzen was sitting in the council room letting the monthly talk go around before bringing up Naruto and after another 20 minutes it was time.

"Ok now that that is thru I have great news, Konoha has a new asset and bloodline bearer." said Hiruzen and instantly there was an outcry of who and where are they.

Hiruzen waited until the swell died and replied "His name is Naruto Uzumaki and his closest living relative is Naruko Uzumaki in fact they are siblings."

This was met with cries of rage from the civilian council saying that, that creature couldn't possibly have any relatives.

This earned them the killer intent of Hiruzen "She isn't even the Jinchuriki!" this earn sever mumbling otherwise but nothing else "In fact that's another thing this new bloodline bearer was born of Konoha and was kidnapped after the sealing by Orochimaru."

"Wait you mean that this Naruto is the Jinchuriki and bearers a bloodline and a captive of Orochimaru?" asked the Aburame clan head "Yes and the bloodline consists of two parts a doujutsu and a body base." replied Hiruzen.

"His abilities were forced on to him on him and it is only because of the Kyuubi that he is alive it forcefully made his body accept the DNA altercations and the doujutsu into his own genetic code as it wanted a stronger container because it didn't want to risk death from the reaper seal if Naruto died." said Hiruzen.

"So these traits even if forced into the boys system will be passed on to the pups?" asked the Inuzuka clan head "Yes any children born of his blood will likely have his bloodline." replied Hiruzen.

"Hiruzen you must give me the boy for conditioning he will make an extraordinary weapon for Konoha." said (if you can guess you get a cookie) Danzo

"NO Danzo I will not give the boy to you." replied Hiruzen "Fine it's a vote then." said Danzo already thinking of ways to use the boy.

But to Hiruzen's and Danzo's shock almost the whole council voted to keep Naruto out of Danzo's clutches Danzo scowled at this and got up and left his spies would inform him about the rest of the meeting he thought to himself.

Hiruzen sighed "Any way Naruto underwent a checkup and is fine accept for a lack in knowledge of affection and common decency and the curse seal on Naruto was ridden of its mind altering quality by the Kyuubi." said Hiruzen

"So the boy is ok to be among us?" questioned one of the civilian council members who had wanted Naruto under Danzo's thumb.

"No of course not I have an ANBU watch on his that will last until three months pass." replied Hiruzen "But for now let's get started on the boy's bloodline."

"It doujutsu portion is much like the sharigan in fact from the original file I found in the base that we discovered Naruto in they are sharigan they just had certain things added to them." Hiruzen paused to catch his breathe.

"Like that they can see heat much like a snake and are able to see in the dark and long distances with ease but what's odd is that the slits that replace the tomes are always there." said Hiruzen who then paused again for breathe.

"The eyes are also dormant and we assume that they must be awakened like the sharigan but even without the bloodline truly being active yet his vision is better than most people on par with a barely active sharigan." finished Hiruzen.

"So he is like the second coming of the Uchiha?" asked the Aburame clan head "Well yes and no as his body and doujutsu based bloodline are tied together." replied Hiruzen.

"Which by the way the body part of the bloodline is terrifying He will, once he gets a hold of it be able to travel near instantaneously as long as he has access to a plant or the ground and a very weak version of the mokuton which he will likely only be able to create wooden spikes from his body." said Hiruzen (sorry I don't want to list his abilities again it just takes too long.)

"Once that boy learns to control all of those abilities he is going to be quite the alpha." stated the Inuzuka shocked.

"Yes I agree, I believe that that Naruto should be given a clan status and have CRA put upon him to help him expand his new clan." stated the Aburame.

Hiruzen sighed but nodded "All in favor." the whole council raised their hands "All against." no one raised their hands not even Hiruzen He liked Naruto he really did but Konoha needed strength and Naruto's bloodline could provide it.

"Ok, Naruto is now the head of his clan and must have a minimum of five wives by the time he becomes a Jounin." said Hiruzen as the meeting was adjourned and they all left.

All the council planning on trying to win the unknowing clan head to lean towards their clans or families Hiruzen sighed and prayed for forgiveness and sent a messenger with a letter to Naruto's location to deliver the news.

Back with Naruto and Naruko

Naruto and Naruko were talking as they and the class were led outside for taijutsu practice when a familiar stuck up tone interrupted them "Naruto fight me."

Naruto raised his eyebrow before turning and looking at Iruka and asking "My tails are a part of my fighting style am I allowed to use them?"

Iruka took a moment before looking at Satsuki "Do you think you would be able to handle it?" questioned Iruka, Satsuki nodded yes and walked into the ring.

Iruka turned towards Naruto "I guess you can good luck kid." and with a nodded Naruto walked into the ring raising his tails as he did so and waited for the match to start "Kick her butt Naruto!" yelled Naruko.

"OK, begin!" yelled Iruka as he jumped back, Satsuki dashed forward and tried to punch Naruto but he easily side stepped and said "Don't insult my family Uchiha." before spinning around and kicking her in the gut.

Satsuki almost went out of the ring but managed to stop herself just barely before crutching over holding her gut in pain Naruto grinned before dashing forward and threw a punch but Satsuki caught it.

Satsuki grinned before throwing her own which was caught by Naruto who looked up quickly and grabbed Satsuki's wrists before he threw her into the air and his tails wrapped around her one around her throat, wrists, ankles, and four around her chest and stomach.

Naruto then slammed her into the ground quickly before jumping to her side "Give up or I will break your ribs, wrists, and ankles." said Naruto lowly into her ear.

Making Satsuki blush at his closeness and the fact that she was embarrassed that the dode's brother had beat her "I give now get off of me now!" she yelled back angrily.

Naruto nodded and made his tails release her then backed away and turned and walked back to Naruko treated to almost dead silence except for the breathing of his fellow students before his sister broke it "You beat Satsuki so easily how?!"

Naruto raised his eyebrow "I was trained remember." replied Naruto quickly Naruko hugged/tackled him "You must train me please!" begged Naruko.

"Sure we can begin after class." replied Naruto softly while smiling while in Naruto's mind Naruto woke Kyuubi when he started laughing as he grew devil horns and hell fire appeared behind him and then saying "HAHAHAHAHA I well show you the meaning of hell sister!" and then continued laughing.

"Naruto why are you laughing?" asked Kyuubi slightly freaking out as Naruto doesn't laugh very often especially this hard.

"Oh nothing Kyuu-chan Naruko just asked to train with me." replied Naruto still laughing crazily and after a second Kyuubi joined him in the laughter.

Satsuki got up and glared at Naruto but was still blushing before she got off the sparing ring.

later during lunch

Naruto was talking to Naruko when he noticed that some upper classmen were forcing the Hyuuga girl in his class behind the school and every time she tried to move away or talk they shoved her roughly.

Naruto turned to Naruko "Stay here I need to check something really quick." said Naruto before silently following the group and their forced companion.

After a few minutes of following one of the boys shoved the Hyuuga down smirking "Hold her down since I thought of this I get to the first turn."

The Hyuuga was about to scream when one of them had covered her mouth "Shut up you Hyuugas need to be taught a lesson In humility."

Naruto couldn't wait an more he ran forward and punched the one who was attempting to loosen his pants in the head knocking him to the ground and one of Naruto's tails wrap around his neck tight enough to make it hard to breathe.

The two remaining boys stood up and pulled out some kunai the Hyuuga for her part backed into the wall of the school and stared in fear.

Naruto dashed forward and used the boy that he had captured as a weapon slamming him into one of the boys as the other jumped out of the way.

Naruto's tails wrapped around the new victim and held him in the same tight grip as the first boy the third had gotten behind Naruto and had thrown the kunai at Naruto.

One of Naruto's black tails shot out grabbed it out of the air swallowed it then opened its mouth wide and the kunai shoot out and sank all the way up to the hilt.

Naruto partially turned head partially raised up and to the right to look over at the boy while a terrifying smile grew on his face Naruto began to laugh before he dashed forward and around him then he grabbed the boy by the back of the head and dragged the boy face in the dirt over to the Hyuuga.

Naruto silently raised the boys head to look at the girl and said sinisterly "You tried to force yourselves on this poor girl, I don't like that which is funny since people assume that I am some type of monster but if you ask me people like you are the real monsters."

Naruto then slammed the boy's head into the ground one more time making sure that the boy was knocked out before offering his hand to the young Hyuuga with a gentle smile gaining a blush from the girl while his one of his tails picked up the boy.

The Hyuuga's blush increased as she took her saviors hand which was surprisingly gentle as he pulled her off the ground still smiling "I am Naruto by the way, I never got your name miss…" asked Naruto.

"H-h-hinata my name is Hinata Hyuuga it's nice to meet you Naruto I am actually a friend of your sisters." replied the girl shyly.

"Well miss Hinata would you mind helping me by getting Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto smile still in place "Ah, sure Naruto." replied Hinata as she took off in the direction of the teacher.

Naruto then began to tighten his grip bit by bit until the boys own bodies forced them awake in an attempt to get the oxygen it needed Naruto then let go after the boys eyes began to roll to the back of their heads and waited quietly for the teacher.

Naruto began talking to Kyuubi in an attempt to distract himself from the creatures in his grasp and since Kyuubi went back to sleep after their laugh earlier and had missed the event and the things leading to it and after he told her well there was cussing and blind punches thrown in fury luckily now he had a moment to fix up his mind scape for his little Kyuu-chan.

After around 3 min. the sewer was a forest with animals and plants before Naruto sensed the teacher and Hinata coming back so he waved goodbye to Kyuubi who waved back before chasing a rabbit after shrinking down to the size of a normal fox.

Naruto opened his eyes just as they landed near him "Ok so tell me what happened Hinata only told me that there was a fight back here." said Iruka seriously.

"Well Iruka-sensei I saw these upper classmen forcing Hinata behind the school so I followed and then I saw them begin an attempt to do an unsavory act against Hinata." explained Naruto as he pointed towards the first boys loosened pants.

Iruka's eyes narrowed this was a serious accusation but one glance confirmed it as truth.

Iruka then looked over at the boys themselves noticing that one had a kunai buried deep into his shoulder but all were heavily bruised and had bruises around his neck.

The bruise around the neck suggested strangulation or an attempt at least but Iruka nodded told them to go to the nurses office and wait until he came back and then he took the three boys and body flickered to the T&I just to be sure because well being accused of attempted rape against the heiress of the Hyuuga could at minimal end in a life sentence or the max, death.

Back to Naruto and Hinata after making it to the nurses office

Naruto looked at Hinata and watched as the shock of the ordeal finally wore off and she began to cry.

She leaned into Naruto for his part froze until Kyuubi told him to hold her gently and say things like that it was going to be ok and the like.

Which is what he did for the better part of 2 hours which Naruto did feel bad for the girl but an odd feeling began to grow in his chest just like when he was close to Kyuubi, Naruko, or the few times that he had gotten close to Tayuya it was an odd feeling to saw the least.

Naruto remembered the feeling increased when Tayuya had kissed him, it had made him feel good so maybe if he did the same here it would help make Hinata feel better to.

So with that thought in mind he let go of her, confused Hinata looked up and was treated to Naruto lightly cupping her face and then he kiss her forehead making the girl blush.

Naruto backed up a sec and looked down gently at the still teary eyed but blushing Hinata and said "Hey please stop crying it doesn't suit a beautiful girl like you although I will admit you make that pretty as well."

Hinata's blush increased and her tears began to lessen until one of Naruto's tails came and licked her face as to clear it of tears but for Hinata it was the last straw as her blush became atomic and she passed out cold.

Iruka appeared and asked what happened while looking Hinata over for any signs of Naruto taking advantage of her but finding none he turned to Naruto waiting for an answer.

"Well after we got to the nurses office we sat down and she began to cry so I hugged her and said that it was going to be ok and stuff and after a while she fell asleep so I laid her down and waited for you." replied Naruto.

"I see well I guess you can go to class as Hinata will be picked up by a family member and be returned to her home and those boys are going to be punished." said Iruka as he gestured for Naruto to leave as he followed back to the class.

And cut

Please review the harem is set no more adjustments thank you for reading and stay tuned for more of the silence of a monster.


	4. Chapter 4

The silence of a monster chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

please review

Recap

Naruto backed up a sec and looked down gently at the still teary eyed but blushing Hinata and said "Hey please stop crying it doesn't suit a beautiful girl like you although I will admit you make that pretty as well."

Hinata's blush increased and her tears began to lessen until one of Naruto's tails came and licked her face as to clear it of tears but for Hinata it was the last straw as her blush became atomic and she passed out cold.

Iruka appeared and asked what happened while looking Hinata over for any signs of Naruto taking advantage of her but finding none he turned to Naruto waiting for an answer.

"Well after we got to the nurses office we sat down and she began to cry so I hugged her and said that it was going to be ok and stuff and after a while she fell asleep so I laid her down and waited for you." replied Naruto.

"I see well I guess you can go to class as Hinata will be picked up by a family member and be returned to her home and those boys are going to be punished." said Iruka as he gestured for Naruto to leave as he followed back to the class.

Current

Naruto walked back into the classroom silently while getting confused stares the whole time as he moved to sit next to Naruko and Iruka began the classes again.

Naruko lean of in a manner that she thought was discreet but as we know unless she is on the run from a prank she is pretty obvious "So…what happened when you left because Iruka seems pretty angry?" asked Naruko in a quiet voice.

Naruto turned to her "Later, it's not a conversation for school." Naruto then turned away from her and faced front of the class and the rest of the day pasted in relative peace which consisted of textbook reading.

Just as class was ending Iruka called Naruto over and waited until everyone left, Naruto told Naruko to wait outside.

Iruka sighed before beginning to speak "Ok so even with the memories from the boys your presences is required for those boys trials which will be held in two days in the council room of the hokage."

Naruto nodded in acceptance "So is there a specific time I am supposed to show up or…" He trailed off waiting for an answer.

Iruka shook his head negatively "No you should receive a summons which will have the time on it, tomorrow or the day after."

Naruto once again nodded "Ok I guess I will see you tomorrow then." Iruka nodded as Naruto walked away and out the door and closed it behind him.

"…Hey Naruko what's a trial and council?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop or two as he asked Naruko gave him a look that all females seem to know, the you're an idiot, you should know this.

(Note Naruto was only taught fighting and all its aspects Orochimaru never intended to use him for anything else so why teach him?)

"Well a trail is what someone goes to, to have their punishment decided and a council is a group of people that make important decisions…I think." said Naruko as they began walking out of the school building.

Naruto nodded as a look of understanding crossed his face before he noticed someone standing in front of them so he tensed up, just in case a fight broke out, before looking up and to his shock it was a Hyuuga.

"Naruto Uzumaki your presence is requested by the head and council of the Hyuuga clan." said the unnamed Hyuuga in an emotionless tone.

Naruto looked over at his sister and as if sensing his unasked question the Hyuuga added "Your sister may travel with you if you wish."

Naruto turned back to the white eyed man before nodding and giving the go ahead to lead them to the compound.

(10 minutes of creepy silent walking later)

Naruto had never felt so awkward in his entire life except for that one time he had caught Orochimaru watching him while he showered Naruto gave an involuntary shudder at the memory before turning to his sister who also had a very uncomfortable look on her face.

So Naruto reached over and gently grasped her hand which she flinched but after a second of looking at their hands she returned the gesture both enjoying the feeling of comfort that they got from it.

Finally they reached the main house and once they were inside they took off their shoes and both were immediately lead to two separate rooms where a swarm of Hyuugas came out and sized them for yukatas.

Naruto ended up with one that mimicked his body and lined the creases and folds of the yukata, the right half was black with gold cracks that bled into a blood red color while the left half had gold crack that bled into a leaf green color, the higher it went the redder it became until it got to the shoulders where it was blood red, all in all it looked very nice on him.

While Naruko's was a tan orange with blood red and furry like design on the trims of her yukata while they both have black belts wrapped around their mid-sections.

Then both were brought to the same room which was just outside of the Hyuuga council room and were told to wait a minute for permission before entering.

Naruto looked over at Naruko and smiled "You look very pretty Naruko."

Naruko blushed at the complement and was about to respond with her own but a voice came thru the door "Come in." so the two quickly entered the room and were lead to the center of the room which had them standing in front of a table n' chairs in the middle of a half ring of old people and one 20 to 30 year old man with Hinata sitting next to him.

Naruto leaned over and told Naruko not to speak unless spoken to or else they might make some very dangerous enemies, while remembering what happened to those who disrespected Orochimaru while speaking to the man (?) in question.

The leader spoke up "Please sit we have a quite a quite a bit to talk about." once again both children followed the suggestion and sat at the convenient table in front of them.

"We would like to hear about the incident that took place this afternoon from your perspective." said one of the wrinkly old people.

Naruto nodded "Ok." he turned to Naruko "You wanted to know what happened so might as well tell you now…Earlier today while the class and myself were outside training in taijutsu when I noticed a group of three older boys forcing Hinata behind the school so naturally I was suspicious and followed, as it turns out I was right to." Naruko's eyes narrowed as she had not noticed this but the implications were disturbing.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger as continued "They eventually stopped and two of them grabbed Hinata's arms and held her down while she attempted to struggle at the third boy's order realizing what was going to happen I moved in to help Hinata."

Naruto's tails were twitching and hissing in agitation as he continued retelling the events from that afternoon.

Naruto took a calming breath before continuing "I ran forward and punched the one who was attempting to loosen his pants in the head knocking him to the ground and one of my tails wrap around his neck tight enough to make it hard to breathe."

Naruto paused again making sure that he didn't screw up any of facts while Naruko was staring incredulously at him "The two remaining boys stood up and pulled out some kunai. I dashed forward and used the boy that I had captured as a weapon slamming him into one of the boys as the other jumped out of the way."

"My tails wrapped around the new victim and held him in the same tight grip as the first boy the third had gotten behind me and had thrown the kunai at me." said Naruto darkly before laughing and continued with the story.

"One of my black tails shot out grabbed it out of the air swallowed it then opened its mouth wide and the kunai shot out and sank all the way up to the hilt in the boy's shoulder.

I then slammed the boy's head into the ground a few times making sure that the boy was knocked out before helping Hinata while one of my tails picked up the boy afterwards I asked Hinata to go get the teacher."

Naruto paused and contemplated telling about his little slip but decided against it unless they brought it up.

"Then after a minute or 5, Hinata arrived with Iruka and took the boys away." said Naruto as he stared into the 20-30 year old man's pupiless eyes without flinching.

Slightly impressed with this act the man asked one more question "And what of the bruises around their necks?"

Naruto cringed "shit..." Naruto quickly moved behind Naruko and covered her ears much to her displeasure "Ok I won't lie I almost killed them but luckily for both them and me I remembered that I am on probation, otherwise I would have choked them till they passed out and then snapped their necks"

"I see well when the trial comes up we will not mention it and well help you cover it if necessary." said one of the elders thinking about getting on the in clan head's good side and possibly form an alliance of some sort.

Naruto shook his head "No if it gets brought up I will take the punishment it would seem very shady if an ex-experiment tried to avoid blame for something he did."

The Hyuuga clan head nodded "That is very honorable of you, well that is all we wished to speak with you about for now and feel free to keep the yukatas."

Naruto took his hands away from Naruko's ears and bowed while Naruko mimicked him while glaring at Naruto for not letting her listen in or speak for that matter.

"Thank you for your time and you may leave." said the Hyuuga clan head. Naruto and Naruko said their goodbyes and gathered their cloths before changing and leaving and heading for home.

Mid way there Naruko hit Naruto over the back of the head "That's for not letting me speak, and to make it up to me you are going to buy me ramen tomorrow." said Naruko with an overly sweet smile on her face that promised punishment if he disagreed.

"Ok, ok I am sorry but I was not in the wrong for asking that of you, one wrong move and life could have gotten very difficult for us." replied Naruto while rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain.

"Ok so am I going with you to the trials of those boys?" asked Naruko.

"No I don't think so wouldn't you be in school?" countered Naruto confused.

Naruko shook her head violently in the negative "No, Its Saturday tomorrow so no school."

Naruto gained a confused and disbelieving look "So you guys don't train all week? Just 5 days a week?"

"Yep!" replied Naruko with a smile enjoying the disbelieving look on his face as they finally reached their house before she unlocked and opened the door and walked in before preparing for bed her body going into auto piolet after Naruto closed the door.

Naruto sat down on the couch and pulled over a bundle of cloths from the table in front of the couch and began changing.

He had just got his shirt off when Naruko, who was wearing nothing but a small bra and panties, stopped dead in her tracks as she walked to the bathroom when she saw her brother well-built but slightly scared body.

"NARUTO put some cloths on now!" she roared seeming to forget her own state of indecency.

Naruto turned to her while putting on a shirt and replied plainly "I would be more worried about yourself as you have fewer cloths than I do on right now."

The Kyuubi who had just woke up starts laughing at the situation much to Naruto's ire as Naruko became beet red as she realized that statement was true and with a small eep she dashed to the bathroom.

Naruto chuckled slightly at that and continued to get dressed pulling the shirt over his head and a set of black pants on, and walked into Naruko's room and laid down on her bed while Kyuubi laughed at the situation.

(Two days pass)

Naruto sighed as he and Naruko walked to school "The court meeting yesterday was tiring and now we have a, what did you call it?"

Naruko turned to him with a cheerful expression  
"Health, we are supposed to watch a video too." replied Naruko with a smile.

"Hmm please define health." asked Naruto while glaring at a civilian who was staring hatefully at Naruko. Noticing Naruto's glare the man left.

Naruko lost her smile and gave a sigh "Its basically just learning about our bodies." while walking backwards to face him.

(50 min. into school)

Iruka sighed it's time for those embarrassing videos "Ok class we are going to separate into two groups, boys and girls, girls please go with Anko and she will show you a video."

Once all the girls had left Iruka turned to the boys "And you boys will also be watching a video so please direct your attention to the screen." said Iruka while pulling down a projector screen and a projector from…somewhere.

Naruto was silently watching while several boys were talking until it got to the part about sex in the video Naruto knew what sex was he had witnessed several counts of it while he was in Orochimaru's care.

But then the video said something that caught his attention. Sex could be used to show affection, Naruto became entranced in his own thoughts as the video as it continued to talk about possible ways to deal with sexual desires until you were married.

Once the girls had rejoined the class their crimson faces showing the embarrassment although most of the boys were not better and Naruto was still in his little world until the scent of his sister entered his nose, there was also the smell of a snake summons.

Naruto quickly turned to the source of the smell and narrowed his eyes at the woman who had taken the girls away, Naruto gestured to her to come much to the shock of everyone in the room.

Anko deciding to humor him and walked over to him before leaning down so he could speak to her "You and I need to talk about a very dangerous type of "snake."

Anko froze for a second before nodding and stood up and left, Naruko walked over to Naruto still blushing "S-so what was that about?" asked Naruko.

Naruto just shook his head and gave a smile "Don't worry about it." Naruko just accepted the answer and sat down next to him and Satsuki sat on the other side of him much to Naruto's and Naruko's confusion , Naruto looked at Satsuki confused but she didn't look back and just kept staring ahead a barely noticeable blush on her cheeks as Iruka gave a speech.

After school

Naruto and Naruko had just exited the school when Satsuki had called Naruto over, naturally Naruko followed.

"Tomorrow I want a rematch, and I have a bet for you when the time comes." said Satsuki in a cold tone before walking away and out of the school grounds.

Naruto decided to rush home so he could show the proper affections to his sister so it was time for his favorite means of travel, one of his tails coiled around Naruko's waist, much to her shock before he took to the rooftops and dashed home.

Once inside Naruto let Naruko down in front of him before he leaned in and kissed her, Naruko froze for a second before breaking the kiss "W-what are you d-doing Naruto?" asked Naruto a bit shaken from the sudden kiss.

Naruto gained a confused look "The video said that physical contact is used to show affection." replied Naruto, Naruko blushed in response as the video she and the rest of the girls watched only got past safety measures to prevent pregnancy before Anko shut off the video and started talking about the pleasures of the act and occasionally pulling up online videos for demonstrations.

Not only that but Naruto had just taken her first kiss. The kiss had felt good, was it supposed to feel that good? questioned Naruko mentally.

If it felt that good to be kissed by Naruto, Naruko wondered what it would be like to have se- Naruko shook her head she would not become a pervert…but it felt good being kissed by someone who actually cared about her.

Naruto became confused as Naruko shook her head for seemingly no reason before she turned back to him.

Well they never said that it was bad to kiss or sleep with a sibling for that matter…so would it be ok to kiss Naruto back then? questioned Naruko mentally before deciding it was ok and to get a bit of revenge.

Naruko leaned forward quickly and caught his lips like he had hers a minute or so ago, shocked Naruto paused for a second before replying in kind, enjoying the sensations that came with kiss.

They broke for air, Naruko having seen more videos that had more perverted in nature new a bit more about proper places to make out.

Making it to the couch Naruko pushed Naruto on to the couch and fell on top of him, his tails catching and lowering her onto him allowing them to continue kissing although Naruto began making his tails rub and lick certain areas of her body like the neck, thighs, and even her clothed chest, this of course made her shirt wet and stimulated her average sized chest.

Naruko stopped and sat up "Did you have to make my shirt wet." asked Naruko annoyed as she pulled her shirt up and off, leaving her in her bra, skirt, and panties, both of their shoes fell off as they moved to the couch.

Naruto sat their shocked at her decision to disrobe partial, Naruko looked down at him and realized he had not done the same as her.

"Hey if I take my clothes off you have to too." demanded Naruko as she grabbed his shirt and slipped it off, Naruto was frozen in shock at Naruko's sudden personality change to a dominator from the innocent and playful personality.

Naruto looked into Naruko's eyes, there was something scary in them, and not in the way of I am going to kill you but more in the way of I OWN YOU, BODY & SOUL!

Needless to say Naruto was scared as Naruko leaned down and took control of his lips doing exactly as one of the videos Naruko had watched said to do.

(With Anko)

Anko was laughing as she drank at a bar, one of the videos she had shown the girls was how to be a dominatrix.

"Some pore sap was probably receiving the other side of that video right now." stated Anko to her friend before she began laughing again before she fell back, passed out drunk.

Kurenai sighed looks like she would have to carry her friend home…again.

(Back with Naruto who was being borderline sexually assaulted at this point)

(Inside Naruto's head)

Naruko leaned over to Naruto's side and nipped his neck slightly and began to lightly scratch against his exposed chest.

She had just woken up and Kyuubi was pissed, she wanted Naruto's first time then a dark and mischievous idea grew in her head.

(Outside of Naruto's head)

Naruto was biting softly into Naruko's neck leaving small marks when he froze, his eyes gained a faint red ting to them, Naruko leaned away from him, confused as to why Naruto had stopped and a sudden dark feeling filled the air around the two.

Naruto had his eyes closed when Naruko looked over at him worried that she might have hurt him somehow, until she saw a faint red glow around him and he opened his eyes his odd eye now had slits in place of the pupils.

Naruto leaned forward and opened his mouth exposing his now sharp teeth, Naruko froze as Naruto moved and bit into her shoulder and Naruko felt something warm but wild feeling enter her body and spread quickly through out her body and she felt a presences enter her mind.

The voice spoke it was feminine, soft and seductive "Don't worry girl I just want to take part in my partner's loss of innocents." as the voice spoke a small bit of red entered her eyes and his whisker marks darkened and her nails sharpened while she also gained a faint red aura around her while Naruto's faded slightly.

Naruto shook his head it felt like Kyuubi had pushed some of her chakra through him but why did he bite Naruko like that and why did the chakra leave him? questioned Naruto before he felt a tug on his pants and he looked down at them only to see a cut in them.

"What the?" Naruto looked up at Naruko for answers only to see what appeared to be weak version of a tailed beast transformation.

Naruko had claws and sharp teeth and her whisker like marks where darker and more feral, and her blue eyes had become a bit red with tinges of purple around where the two colors mixed.

" **Don't worry Naruto I am just sharing your sister's body so I can assist in your loss of innocence."** said a fusion of Naruko's and Kyuubi's voices while they began to pull down his ruined pants.

"Kyuubi how did you…" asked Naruto before trailing off as he realized where the chakra from earlier had gone but with Kyuubi's chakra still in him he found it hard to care.

" **Heheh I told you I would corrupt you before anyone else Naruto, I guess I am just going to have to share this one with your sister and don't worry my chakra won't affect her other than bringing out her inner animal, and guess what her instincts to mate with you are quite strong despite knowing you for such a short time."** said Kyuubi as she finally got his pants all the way off.

" **I am going to have fun tonight and so are you Naruto."** continued Kyuubi as she wiggled out of her skirt and the panties and finally the bra, with those out of the way the amalgamation of Kyuubi and Naruko began kissing Naruto while grabbing his dick.

Naruto's tails began licking again this time the tails also licked the girl pussy sometimes actually sliding into her a little while increasing the wetness in the area, small moans were the reward.

Naruto leaned to the side of Naruko's neck and nipped earning a moan for his efforts before he pushed forward a bit more and leaned back allowing his tails better access to Naruko's breasts, Naruto made his black tails change into suction cups and put them on to her breast and began pulling and tugging on Naruko's breasts.

While this was happening Naruko moved forward and began to guide Naruto's dick into her core sliding all the way the base of Naruto's dick there was no resistance as she lost her virginity during an accident where she disturbed a family of monkeys and held on to one as they ran through town.

Naruto eyes closed in pleasure at the tightness around his dick, Naruko began to move up and down, bouncing on his dick faster and faster while her boobs were being sucked while Naruto nipped and began to lick at her neck.

Naruto began to sit up more the animalistic side brought out by Kyuubi's chakra demanded that he be dominate while having sex so while still connected to her Naruto pushed her onto her back propping her head against the arm of the couch as he began to rapidly thrust into her much to her pleasure.

Naruko's moans drove Naruto to go faster and harder **"N-Naruto I feel something c-coming out I-it feels so good!"** screamed Naruko in the fused voice as her core tightened quickly and she let out a loud moan of pleasure as she came before moaning again as Naruto let loose his own load after one final thrust into Naruko's tight core.

Both lost the red glow around them and they returned to their original states while panting tiredly and slowly they feel asleep still connected as they did so.

(Inside Naruto's mind)

Kyuubi chuckled slightly "While I suppose that was good for a first timer, we are going to need to work on your stamina and endurance Naruto." said Kyuubi as Naruto's mind shut down for sleep.

And cut

I am sorry if the lemon was crappy but I am new to writing lemons please if possible give me advice please review


	5. Chapter 5

The Silence of a monster chapter 5

I don't own Naruto

Recap

Kyuubi chuckled slightly "While I suppose that was good for a first timer, we are going to need to work on your stamina and endurance Naruto." said Kyuubi as Naruto's mind shut down for sleep.

Currently

Naruto and Naruko woke up that morning sore and in Naruko's case with a deep red blush as well…until Naruko's alarm clock beeped loudly next to them signaling something that Naruko was deathly afraid of "We are late!" she screamed before she jumped up off the bed only to fall down when her legs refused to support her earning a laugh from Naruto.

She turned and glared at her brother/lover "Help me if we are too late we will have detention with Miziki!" in response Naruto just smiled and got up before helping her get dressed and once that was done he changed himself and then they both ran to the academy, well more like Naruto carried her but hey who is complaining?

At the academy

They paused at the classroom door before Naruko put her ear to the door before she quickly threw open the door and dragged Naruto to a seat just as Iruka watched them his eyebrow twitching "Naruko…Naruto if you cut it that close again I will personally give you detention." said Iruka before he began rollcall.

Naruto shook his head playfully at his sister's actions and began to look for the strange Uchiha girl when he noticed they had purely by accident wound up right next to her and like the day before she took glances at him randomly and after a round of lectures Iruka decided to have the kids work on their taijutsu.

Satsuki grabbed Naruto's arm and attempted to drag him out only for Naruto's other arm to be grabbed by his sister who then began glaring at the Uchiha.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" shouted Naruko pulling Naruto's arm to her chest as she spoke and to Satsuki it sounded and looked like a threat to her womanly pride as well as pride and power as an Uchiha was being questioned by the Uzumaki girl again.

Satsuki just glared back before replying "Do you not remember that I had a challenge for your…brother yesterday and a bet to go with it."

Naruto turned and smiled at Naruko and nodded "That's true she did challenge me yesterday Naruko." said Naruto as he began to walk outside leaving the two girls to glare at one another angrily before Satsuki followed Naruto outside and Naruko ran to catch up with Naruto bumping the Uchiha as she went.

Outside

Naruto stood in the ring and stared at Satsuki as she moved to enter "So…your bet what was it?" asked Naruto causing Satsuki to smirk as she got into her stance.

"If I beat you without you using your tails you will become my slave and join my clan…I looked into the notes on your bloodline and I have concluded that it would be best to merge our clans." said Satsuki her smirk increasing as she spoke along with a small blush.

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly "I thought only clan heads or advisers had access to a limited amount of that information?" said Naruto through slightly gritted teeth but before Naruto could begin trying to figure out if the third hokage had betrayed him Satsuki cut him off.

"The council advisers want to get on my good side so when I asked for information on you …well you get the picture." Satsuki looked him dead in the eyes as she said her next bit "If it weren't for your relation to the Dobe then I would have considered you an equal but seeing as she is very closely related to you it only makes sense that you would be my slave instead."

Naruto gave a sigh of relief that he hadn't been betrayed by Hiruzen before his eyes narrowed he had been a slave once granted for different reasons and circumstances but still he wouldn't return to that life style if he had any choice in the matter "And if I win?" asked Naruto glaring slightly as the other students began gossiping about Satsuki's proposal while Naruko had murder in her eyes Naruto had just entered her life and actually cared about her emotionally and physically but now Satsuki was trying to take him away .

Satsuki's smirk increased "On the off chance that you do win…I will be your slave." Naruto gave her a disbelieving look "I don't believe that you would go through with your end of the bet." replied Naruto causing Satsuki to scowl "Fine I swear on the honor and pride my clan...now what about you?"

Naruto stared at her plainly "You have my word that I will go through with the bet." said Naruto offering his hand to seal the bet Satsuki took his hand and gripped it tightly before shaking it slightly before she let go and moved to her end of the ring both got into their stances and waited for Iruka's signal which came seconds later as Iruka swung his arm downward "Go!"

Naruto ran forward as Satsuki did the same only to slide in-between her legs tripping her as he went before standing up and attempting another punch only for Satsuki to spin and almost trip Naruto but the boy jumped away just in time giving Satsuki enough time to get up.

Naruto watched as Satsuki got up and got in her stance once again before she lunged at him and attempted to kick him Naruto caught it unwitting allowing Satsuki to use him as a foot hold before kicking him with her other foot knocking Naruto to the side of the ring.

Naruto caught his balance and ducked allowing a punch that Satsuki threw to fly over his head before lunging into Satsuki's stomach knocking the wind out of her and pushing her back before following through and putting the Uchiha into a head lock while putting his legs over her arm causing the girl to struggle and even managed to left them both off the ground and slam back down on to the ground a couple of times but she couldn't break his hold and eventually passed out due to the lack of air.

Naruto got up after insuring that she was in fact knocked out after dusting himself off he looked around spotting everyone watching him he decided to ignore them as he walked and sat next to his sister whom had a smile on her face and hugged him as he approached to which he returned the hug.

"I am not gonna lie I was kinda worried when she mentioned you not using your tails." said Naruko still hugging her brother causing Naruto to lightly push her away and look upwards dramatically "I can't believe my own sister doubted me… how could you." replied Naruto dramatically.

And cut


End file.
